Chris Thorndyke vs Danny: the Rematch
by Jenaku
Summary: Chris Thorndyke and his friend Danny have a rematch of their last fight at the Chaos Emerald fighting tournament, that ended with Chris faking out Danny and cheating to win. Only this time they take it to the ring with a no-holds barred boxing match to the finish! Takes place soon after Episodes 45 and 46. Rated T for boxing/fighting violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Gauntlet is Cast

Here's my first fanfic, written a couple years ago. Set in the Sonic X Universe, Chris Thorndyke and his friend Danny settle things since their last match in the Chaos Emerald fighting tournament. This time around tough, it's a no holds barred boxing match to the finish! Sonic, Sonic X, and the characters of course belong to SEGA and not me. Rated T for fighting/boxing violence, just to be sure. I'll try to update the rest of the Chapters on a regular basis.

Chapter 1: The Gauntlet is Cast

Sonic and the others are relaxing after another hard fought battle against Eggman's forces, following the Chaos Emerald fighting tournament hosted by the president and the battle with Emerl.

"That battle tournament sure was wild!" Sonic remarks, recalling the craziness of the tournament and the ensuing battle.

"You can say that again Sonic! Everyone gave their all, although Emerl went crazy in the end…" Tails recalls the earlier tragedy.

"Yeah, too bad about him…" Sonic reflects on the events. He also considers how Emerl was yet another unfortunate victim in Eggman's schemes.

The somber moment is broken up by Knuckles' entrance, passing through the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Knuckles asks, noticing the pair to be a bit quiet.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about the tournament. Remember? Emerl went crazy and totally thrashed you?" Sonic snaps to attention and asks Knuckles if he recalls his embarrassing defeat, for one who's supposedly an unbeatable martial artist.

"He did not thrash me! He just got a couple of lucky shots in that's all." Knuckles answers Sonic's dig at his earlier trouncing.

"That's not how I remember it." Tails chimes in, providing his own observation.

"Yeah. I seem to recall more than a couple 'lucky hits' Knuckles." Sonic raises an eyebrow at Knuckles' attempt to cast the events in a different light.

"Gah! Whatever! He just caught me off guard, that's all!" Knuckles growls, regarding it as unimportant.

During all of this back and forth teasing, Amy, comes in, wondering if anybody would like to accompany her for an outing.

"Hey guys! Me, Ella, and Cream and Cheese are going out shopping! Wanna come?" Amy asks the trio.

"No thanks!" Sonic replies, not wanting to get dragged along by Amy yet again.

"*Sigh!* Suit yourself! Come on ladies! Bye!" Amy shrugs, and joins the others waiting outside.

Following the girls' departure, Sonic , Tails, and Knuckles shake their heads at Amy's attempts to drag them along, though thankfully she didn't end up using her Piko Hammer in response. Soon Chris and his grandfather, Chuck, enter the room, apparently in the middle of a scientific lecture of sorts.

"So then that's how you do it." Chuck finishes explaining a concept to his grandson.

"Okay. Hm? Oh! Hey guys! What's up?" Chris nods in understanding before noticing Sonic and the others in the room.

"Nothing. We were just reminiscing over the Battle Tournament from a couple of days ago!" Tails replies.

"Ah yes! That was thrilling!" Chuck adds in, trying to make himself out to have been quite the impressive fighter.

"Didn't your back give out?" Sonic asks, not buying the act for a minute, along with everyone else.

"Well yes technically. But I would have shown you all how it's done! Back in my day I was quite the phenomenon!" Chuck tries to deflect the truth by recalling his supposed glory days.

"Oh brother." Knuckles rolls his eyes at the statement.

" Anyways, I'm working on an upgrade to the X-Tornado to boost its speed. Could you lend a hand, Chuck?" Tails changes the subject, remembering he would like Chuck's help on some technical details.

"Why of course! I'd be happy to oblige! Shall we?" Chuck agrees to go and help.

After the two leave the room for the workshop/laboratory, Sonic quickly becomes bored from sitting still for so long (relatively speaking of course).

"Well! I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a look around town! Things have been a little too quiet lately." Sonic gets up , stretches, and announces he'll be going on another run.

Meanwhile, over at Dr. Eggman's base, it seems the not so good doctor has come down with a cold. And somebody's also mentioned his name…

"Sniff! Achoo! Drat! I can't beat this accursed Achoo! Cold! How am I supposed to conquer the world when I'm bedridden like this?! Achoo!" Eggman sneezes and coughs amidst the throes of a particularly nasty cold.

"You need to stay in bed!" Bokkun reminds the Doctor to take it easy in his current state.

"Indeed." Decoe nods in agreement.

"Yes. You can't conquer anything in your current state. You must recover your strength first. So bedrest and plenty of fluids!" Bocoe adds.

"Bah! Achoo! Oh alright. But mark my achoo! Words! I'll come up with the most deviant achoo! Plan! When I'm better! Achoo! Sniff! Honk!" Eggman retorts, attempting to sound threatening in his ill state.

Back at the Thorndyke estate, Sonic finally takes off on his run, and comes across one of Chris' friends, Danny.

"See ya!" Sonic waves before running off.

DASH!

"Whoa! Hey Sonic!" Danny reacts to the familiar blue blur zipping past him.

"Hi Danny! Bye Danny!" Sonic quickly says, barely enough time for anybody to register his greeting.

"He's always in a hurry." Danny wonders at the perpetually hyperactive hedgehog.

After shaking his head, Danny walks up to the front door and knocks, to see if his friend is available.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Yes? Ah! Master Daniel!" The ever present Mr. Tanaka answers the door.

"Hi Mr. Tanka. Is Chris home?" Danny inquires.

"Indeed he is. This way please." Mr. Tanaka beckons Danny to proceed.

"Hm? Hi Danny!" Chris notices Danny's arrival as he comes down the main staircase.

"Hey Chris! What's up?" Danny greets his friend.

"Nothing really. Me and the guys were just talking about the tournament and all." Chris tells Danny of the events they were talking about before.

"Yeah. The tournament. I've been meaning to talk to you about that Chris." Danny remembers he'd also like to have a few words with Chris about said tournament…

" Y-you have?!" Chris asks, taken aback by the turn of the conversation.

"Yeah! You know it's funny how you pretended you didn't wanna fight, that you were afraid you'd get hurt and all, then you pretended to cry." Danny cuts to the chase, and brings up the fakeout he fell for in their match.

"Well yeah I er um…" Chris fidgets a bit in response.

"And then when I told you I wouldn't lay a finger on you, you wait until my back is turned and then you tackle me to the ground. Pinning me and winning the match! Sure is funny how you played me huh?! How after our "fight," if you even want to call it that, you had no problem attacking your other opponents. You even tried to get Knuckles to fight you for crying out loud!" Danny continues his rant toward Chris.

"Well you see I was… I didn't want um…" Chris fumbles for an explanation.

" What?! You didn't want to what!? Fight me?! You fought dirty dude! That's not cool! You're cool with trying to get Knuckles to duke it out with you, but not me! He can break boulders dude. Boulders! I can't do that, and yet you refused to fight me! We didn't even have a real fight! You should have at least given me that much, man! What the heck!?" Danny asks, clearly annoyed.

" Listen, I faked you out because I was tired of being a goody two shoes all the time! I wanted to be a bad boy for once!" Chris explains he wanted to have a 'bad boy' image for once.

"You?! A bad boy?! Ha ha ha! No, seriously. That's your excuse? Dude, you know cheating's wrong. That's exactly what you did! You didn't give me a fair shot. Were you afraid to fight me? That if we did have a real fight, that you'd lose to me?" Danny laughs a bit at the comment, and gets back to his questions.

" No! I wasn't afraid of you! I said I was sorry, okay! I shouldn't have done it! I'm sorry I cheated and I really wish I hadn't. And to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about it too!" Chris reveals he's been reconsidering his actions too.

" You have?" Danny replies, calming down as he listens to Chris.

" Yeah. I regret not giving you a fair fight too. If we would have gone at if for real, we wouldn't have any regrets. A-and I guess we'd know once and for all who's tougher, me or you." Chris finally admits.

" Wow. Well, we both know that I'm tougher and I would have totally kicked your butt." Danny answers by stating he's the tougher of them.

" I guess as a friend, on some level I owe you a real fight. And… Wait, what?! You think that you'd have beaten me?!" Chris asks, getting annoyed Danny told him he's not tough.

" Dang straight! I could take you anytime! You're not exactly a tough customer!" Danny continues.

" Oh yeah?! Neither are you!" Chris angrily answers back.

"Yeah, you don't even know how to fight!" Danny points out a fact (this is before Chris started training in martial arts with Mr. Tanaka).

"Hey! I'm with Sonic all the time battling Eggman!" Chris points out he gets caught up in facing Eggman's schemes.

" Yeah right. Have you ever done any of the fighting?! I mean really?!" Danny once again asks Chris a pointed question.

" Well, I… No, I haven't. Okay! Maybe I don't know how to fight, but neither do you! You're a wimp too! I mean, whose the gullible one who let himself get tackled and pinned by me, huh?!" Chris smirks, pointing out Danny fell for his fake-out in the first place, and doesn't know how to fight much better than he does.

" Take that back!" Danny shouts, getting more annoyed by the second.

" Make me!" Chris angrily replies.

"Bring it on!" Danny says back, very much ready to throw down there and then.

During the quickly escalating argument between the two, Knuckles comes across them, and sees a fight is very likely to break out soon.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up you two! What's going on here?!" Knuckles runs over and tries to settle things down a bit.

"He says I don't know how to fight!" Chris says to Knuckles.

"I think he's right." Knuckles reminds him there's truth to the statement.

" Well, whatever! He says he can kick my butt!" Chris goes on, glaring at Danny.

" That's because it's true! Everybody knows it! And he says that I'm a gullible wimp!" Danny exclaims, returning the glare.

" Um okay…" Knuckles says thinking things over a bit.

"Let me at him!" Chris says, trying to get at Danny.

" Just try it and see what happens!" Danny shouts, ready to go.

"Enough! Stop this right now! You guys are friends for crying out loud!" Knuckles holds the two back from each other.

"He still needs a good pounding!" Chris still insists on going at it.

"As if!" Danny answers back.

"Now's the part when you tell us we shouldn't fight, right?" Chris calms down a bit and looks to Knuckles.

"Hm. I have another idea. I think you two should fight after all." Knuckles says after thinking for a moment.

"Y-you do?!" Chris asks, shocked at Knuckles encouraging a fight like this.

"What?!" Danny also asks, equally surprised at Knuckles.

"Yeah. You should totally be allowed to go at it. I mean you were supposed to at the Tournament, right? However, I have another idea in mind. How would you guys like to settle the matter once and for all in the ring?" Knuckles asks the two after explaining things a bit more.

"I-in the ring?!" Chris asks, even more surprised.

" Y-you mean?!" Danny asks, almost stunned speechless like Chris.

"Yup! A full on no holds barred boxing match! You two can duke it out to your hearts' content in the ring in a real fight to the finish! How about it?" Knuckles asks finally asks Chris and Danny.

" B-boxing?! M-me?! A-and Danny?! I don't know how to box, let alone fight…" Chris says, it dawning on him he doesn't know how.

" M-me neither…." Danny also admits he's not exactly a fighter.

" That's okay. It wouldn't be a real boxing match anyway. Think of it as a brawl with a boxing theme." Knuckles states.

"Really? Well I really do wanna fight and all… Okay! I'll do it! I'll fight Danny in a boxing match!" Chris finally decides he wants to fight and agrees.

"Um y-yeah! I want to fight too! S-so I'm in as well! I'll fight Chris!" Danny exclaims, confirming he's up for the fight too.

"Then it's agreed?" Knuckles asks one more time.

"Yup!" Chris grins, and gives Danny a 'you're going down!' look.

" Yeah!" Danny smiles and returns the look to Chris.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: The Press Conference

And here's Chapter 2, with them announcing their big fight! Things get a bit out of hand too... Sonic, Sonic X, and the characters belong to SEGA and not me obviously. The fight itself starts in the next Chapter, so stay tuned!

Chapter 2: The Press Conference

After confirming that Chris and Danny are going to fight each other, Knuckles goes over how he can arrange their boxing match to happen.

"Alright. Now I've got some connections that can get you two a boxing ring to fight in!" Knuckles explains he has some contacts to get things underway.

"Y-you do?!" Chris asks, surprised that he can get things together so fast.

"Yeah. I spar at some of the local gyms sometimes, so I can call in a few favors." Knuckles points out that he's well known at some boxing gyms around town.

"Okay. Um what should we wear for the fight?" Danny asks Knuckles as they continue planning the fight.

" That's up to the two of you to decide. And don't worry about boxing gloves. We'll provide them for you guys. Right size and everything. I'm going to make some calls." Knuckles excuses himself to place the calls make appropriate reservations.

"Well I for one want this to be as much like a boxing match as possible." Chris says, wanting their match to have a feel of authenticity to it.

"Definitely! So um, we can do boxing gloves." Danny starts with the most obvious attire.

"And boxers usually wear trunks. I think shorts would do. I got a pair of blue shorts I could wear." Chris comes up with a substitute for boxing trunks they can wear.

"And I've got a pair of yellow ones that would work. Okay, our normal socks and shoes should do too. That just leaves what shirts to wear." Danny agrees, then continues the train of thought.

"Well, if we want it to be more like a professional boxing match, don't they usually not wear shirts?" Chris makes the observation.

"Gah! Um yeah. We'll go without them then. I mean the pros do and all…" Danny's taken off guard by the comment, but then shrugs and agrees.

"Sure. Well I guess that settles the issue of what we'll wear. Now we just have to find out where we'll fight." Chris replies, wondering where the actual fight will take place, since Knuckles left before giving any plans.

"We should probably tell everyone that we're going to fight, too." and Danny finally comes to an important topic.

"Yeah. I wonder how they'll react?" Chris ponders what their friends' reactions of their impending battle will be.

Soon, everybody's been called to gather in one of the mansion's larger rooms by Knuckles, little mention as to why.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sonic asks everybody, finally entering the room.

"I don't know. Knuckles said that Chris and Danny had an announcement to make." Tails shrugs, also in the dark for the gathering.

" Announcement? Hm. That's different. What's with the cameras?" Sonic points out some television cameras located around the room…

Soon Amy, Cream, and Cheese enter the room, also summoned for the announcement.

"I wonder what's going on?" Cream asks.

"Chao!" Cheese replies, possibly saying he doesn't know either.

"Who knows?" Amy shrugs from a nearby seat.

"We'll find out soon I guess. Chuck, do you know what's going on? You are Chris's grandfather after all. Why are there cameras here?" Tails asks Chris' grandfather if he has any information.

"Can't say that I do, Tails. Not sure about the cameras either." Chuck shrugs, not having any idea either.

"We'll all find out together what Master Chris and his friend Danny have to say." Mr. Tanaka states, awaiting an explanation.

Finally, Knuckles enters the room and approaches a podium and microphone to address everybody gathered together on short notice.

"Everyone's all here? Good! Come on you guys!" Knuckles motions to Chris and Danny to enter the room.

The two then enter the room, little suspecting that things aren't going to be what they were expecting…

"Okay. Hi everyone!" Chris nervously enters the room and greets his family and friends.

" Hello! Wait a minute!" Danny also greets everyone, but then notices the scene is a bit different than he expected.

"Yeah! Why is there a podium with a microphone?!" Chris notes the podium, also out of place.

" And are those television cameras?!" Danny points out the very noticeable cameras pointed in their direction.

"Um yeah. Sorry about that. Those connections I mentioned are kind of big time promoters. You guys are gonna be fighting in a ring at Station Square Garden, and it'll be televised too!" Knuckles tells them like it's no big deal.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Y-you want us to fight at the Garden?!" Chris reacts, shocked to find out they'll be fighting at such a huge venue.

"In front of a live television audience?!" Danny asks, also stunned that they'll be getting so much attention.

"I probably should have told you guys huh?" Knuckles asks them.

"You think?!" Chris says at the question coming way after the fact.

"Yeah! Would have been a nice heads up, you know!" Danny strongly agrees they should have been told up front.

"Well, I figured that since you guys almost fought in front of a live audience back at the Tournament, that it wouldn't be that big of a deal." Knuckles applies some reasoning that has some logic to it.

"That actually makes sense in a weird way." Chris agrees.

"I guess so." Danny shrugs.

"So how about it? You guys still want to do it?" Knuckles asks them again, now that they know all the plans.

"Well I really do want to fight." Chris says, thinking things over.

"So do I." Danny adds.

"*Sigh!* Alright, I'll do it! I better not regret this!" Chris agrees to fight at the Garden.

"Yeah!" Danny nods in agreement, likewise saying he'll fight.

"Okay. Then tell everyone!" Knuckles points to their audience.

Everybody's now scratching their heads, wondering what's going on, since the conversation was out of the mike's range.

"Okay. Um hello everyone." Chris finally takes the podium.

"Yeah. Hey everybody!" Danny joins Chris.

"What's going on? What's up with the microphone and the cameras?" Sonic asks the questions on everyone's minds.

" Well, you guys know how me and Danny um, had our "fight" at the tournament?" Chris cuts to the chase.

"And he played me like a sap?!" Danny chimes in over his past embarrassment.

"Hey! Whatever. Well, me and Danny have um, well we've decided to have a rematch." Chris continues his announcement.

"A rematch?!" Sonic reacts, visibly surprised at the annoucment.

"Yup! Me and Chris are gonna fight again! Only this time, it's gonna be for real!" Danny exclaims energetically.

"Y-yeah. We're going to fight in the ring. It's going to be a knock down drag out boxing match! Questions?" Chris asks after announcing it'll be boxing.

"You're going to fight?! In the ring?!" Sonic asks, still not quite believing what he's hearing.

" Oh no!" Cream says, startled at the development.

"Always with the fighting with you guys." Amy shakes her head.

"This should be interesting." Tails observes, noting the soon to be combatants have no real fight experience.

During this, others in the audience show their growing disapproval of the fight, seeing it as a waste of time.

"A boxing match?! Inconceivable! I will not allow it!" Mr. Tanaka rises to try and put a stop to things.

"Settle down Tanaka." Chuck tells Tanaka to sit down and wait.

" Master Charles?!" Mr. Tanaka sounds stunned at Chuck's order.

"Listen. While this might seem a bit drastic, I think we should let them fight it out. I mean, they were supposed to have a similar fight at the tournament, right?" Chuck explains his reasoning.

"I suppose that's correct." Mr. Tanaka thinks for a bit and returns to his seat.

"Besides, when I was your age Chris, I was a boxing champion!" Chuck then uses the attention to once again reminisce about his supposed past glory.

"I thought you said you were a wrestling champion…" Chris narrows his eyes, doubting his grandpa's latest exaggerations.

"Erhem! Well, yes I did a little of that on the side… Anyway! The point is, it's in your blood Chris! I know you'll knock him dead!" Chuck recovers by saying he did both, and that winning's a Thorndyke tradition. Sounding like he did before he threw his back out at the tournament too.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know!" Danny states, feeling like he's being ignored.

"Um thanks grandpa. I think…" Chris says, not quite sure what to make of it.

"You two want to fight? Well, if you really feel you have to, then I guess we can support the decision. Just make sure you don't regret it. Friends don't usually fight like that. Although sometimes Sonic and Knuckles do I guess… Come to think of it, I bet he put the two of you up to this." Tails finally gets up and speaks to them.

"Hey!" Knuckles exclaims, caught red-handed in his involvement.

"Ha! He's got you there Knuckles. Listen you guys, are you sure you want to do this? That you really wanna fight? I mean you'll probably get hurt a bit." Sonic laughs before getting serious and asking Chris and Danny if they mean to go through with it.

"Yeah Sonic. I want to do this. I owe Danny a real fight…" Chris answers.

"Me too. I have to do this. I'll take Chris on him owing me a fight." Danny also answers.

"Okay. I'm not crazy about the idea of you two duking it out, but if that's what you want, then you have my vote of confidence too." Sonic finally gives his reluctant approval of the match.

"I don't like it either. But if you want to fight, then we'll accept it too." Cream speaks up a bit.

"Chao!" Cheese also agrees.

"If you guys wanna knock each other senseless, be my guest." Amy adds in, not exactly thrilled either.

"Go for it then. Should be interesting to see how you'll fight without any real experience." Tails finally gives his approval too.

"Hey! Whatever!" Chris looks away and pouts for a bit.

"Well then it's settled! The two of you will duke it out in the ring tomorrow evening at the Station Square Garden! And it'll be on television too!" Knuckles happily exclaims the match'll be much sooner than anybody would have guessed!

"Tomorrow?! Oh boy…" Chris nervously gulps.

"So soon?! What about training?!" Danny panics a bit.

"You guys'll do fine!" Knuckles waves training off as unnecessary for the moment.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I think." Chris says, getting a bit quiet.

"I don't feel so good." Danny gets a bit nervous too.

Suddenly, a familiar reporter pops up from seemingly out of nowhere and talks to the cameras!

"And there you have it! Young Chris Thorndyke and his friend Danny will meet head to head in a full on fight to the finish in a boxing match at Station Square Garden! This is Scarlett Garcia, reporting for Station Square News!" the Station Square TV reporter gives her part.

" The news is here?! Oh great." Chris sounds less than amused at the news reporting things.

While this was going down, Chris' dad also heard things on the television and sped back home in his limousine straight from the workplace, talking with his dad Chuck for the latest on what exactly is going on.

"Christopher!" Chris' dad barges into the room addressing his son with his full first name.

" Dad?!" Chris asks, shocked his dad got there so fast. News apparently travels very fast in Station Square.

"What's this I hear about a boxing match?!" Nelson demands an explanation.

"Um I can explain!" Chris starts to panic, thinking things are falling apart.

"No need son. Your grandfather told me all about it! I'm sure you'll knock him dead!" Nelson in turn surprises everyone by saying he supports the fight, right out of the blue!

"Hey! I'm still here and that's getting real old fast!" Danny once again gets tired of being practically ignored.

"Okay…" Chris doesn't quite know how to react.

"Hey Chris!" then Chris' Uncle Sam joins in the fun! Lots of people coming by apparently!

"Uncle Sam! Great the whole city's practically here…" Chris slumps, wondering when it will end.

"Go get him Chris! You'll knock him out for sure." Sam gives his nephew a thumbs up.

"Yeah…" Chris rolls his eyes.

"Argh! That's it! I'm gonna clobber you right now!" Danny finally snaps with so many people saying Chris will beat him.

" Yikes! B-bring it on!" Chris readies himself to fight right then!

Before they can fight, Knuckles dives in and separates them once again!

"That's enough you two. Save it for the ring." Knuckles reminds them that they will fight, but not there and then.

"Yeah, you're going down sucker!" Danny retorts with an amazingly clichéd boxing line.

"We'll see about that!" Chris replies, eager to fight.

"Oh brother…" Sonic rolls his eyes at the trash talk.

"Should be an interesting fight at the very least." Tails once again shrugs.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

And here's Chapter 3 and the fight finally starts! Not much to say other then Chris and Danny come out swinging! Also, this is where the T rating comes in due to the violence of the fight itself. Might not be that bad, but better safe than sorry. Sonic, Sonic X, and the characters belong to SEGA and not me.

Chapter3: Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

**The next day passes quickly, and soon Chris finds himself in a Station Square Garden Locker, room, having just changed for the big fight with Danny. Sonic has also volunteered to act as a sort of corner man for Chris.**

"Okay Chris, let me see your hands. I'll help you get these boxing gloves on." Sonic offers to help Chris get the gloves on.

"Thanks…" Chris says in a lower voice as he holds his fists out for Sonic.

"And there! You're good to go! How are you feeling?" Sonic asks Chris after lacing up the gloves.

"Okay. I'm a little nervous." Chris says, continuing to speak in a lower tone.

"That's to be expected, I guess. Just believe in yourself. I know you'll do great! Oh and love the color choice on shorts. Blue is a great color!" Sonic shrugs and compliments Chris on his choice of shorts color.

"Really? Thanks Sonic!" Chris perks up a bit at Sonic's attempt to cheer him up.

**Meanwhile in an opposite locker room on the other side of the Garden building, Danny has likewise just changed for the match. Tails has volunteered to act as his corner man, since Knuckles is tending to matters elsewhere.**

"Hey Danny. Need help with those gloves?" Tails offers to help Danny.

"Yeah sure, thank you." Danny offers his hands to Tails, seemingly lost in thought.

"No problem. Let me see your hands. So are you ready for the big fight? I have reservations about you two going at it like this, but I did promise to support your decision." Tails asks as he laces up Danny's gloves.

"Yeah. I am a little nervous to tell you the truth. I'm not sure what's gonna happen…" Danny voices his concerns about the fight.

" Well nobody does. All you can do is fight your best. Don't pull any punches either. Oh and neat color choice by the way. Yellow is one of my favorites." Tails answers, then decides to try and cheer Danny up like Sonic did with Chris.

"Thanks I think…" Danny responds, a bit happier.

**Out in the arena proper, a decent-sized crowd has turned out for the match, and cameras are already rolling in anticipation of the action!**

"We're reporting live from the Station Square Arena, and are mere moments away from the anticipated boxing match between young friends Chris Thorndyke and Danny. Joining us for commentary during the fight is no stranger to our viewers, Knuckles the echidna!" Scarlett says to the camera, motioning toward her fellow commentator.

"Thanks Scarlett. Yes, this should be an interesting bout. Despite their honestly lack of fighting experience, I predict some intense action. They've made it clear that they really do want to fight, and I have a feeling they'll deliver." Knuckles says to the cameras.

"So what can we expect in the way of rules for this match?" Scarlett asks Knuckles for the audience.

"Well, it's almost anything goes really. I mean punches are what they'll be using, but there is no time limit. Fight's over when there's a clear winner, however that may come to pass." Knuckles in turn answers it's basically a free form boxing match of sorts.

"Really? Should be an interesting matchup then." Scarlett replies.

"Yes it should." Knuckles nods in agreement.

At that moment the boys can finally be seen exiting their locker rooms and entering the main arena.

"And here they come now!" Scarlett exclaims, noticing the cameras turning to the fighters' arrival.

**Chris looks a bit apprehensive as he slowly makes his way to the boxing ring, though he's trying to psyche himself up for the battle ahead.**

"*Gulp!* I can do this!" Chris says, as he pounds his gloves together.

**On the other side, Danny is also slowly walking to the ring, feeling just as nervous as Chris.**

"Well here goes everything." Danny says as he gets closer.

After some long moments, they finally enter the boxing ring, with help from Sonic and Tails. The action is about to get underway!

"And now the main event. Well, only event, but here it is anyway. Fighting in the blue shorts with the white stripes and weighing in at 77.2 lbs, Chris Thorndyke!" an announcer in a tuxedo points to Chris in one corner, and a spotlight shines on him.

Then the audience cheers loudly in response, anticipating the match.

" Gee…" Chris blushes a bit at all the attention, his nervousness subsiding a bit..

"And fighting in the yellow shorts with the red stripes and weighing in at 88 lbs, Danny!" the announcer then points to Danny, who is also cast in a spotlight.

The crowd cheers loud yet again!

"Alright!" Danny waves to the crowd, taking in the attention and snapping out of his nerves.

"*Gulp!* Well here we are, Danny." Chris says to Danny over in the opposite corner.

" Yeah! Ready to die, Chris?!" Danny pounds his gloves together and points to Chris.

"What?! You're the one who's going down!" Chris pounds his gloves together too!

**Ringside, the commentators continue their observations before the match gets underway.**

"Oh trash talk!" Scarlett comments at the colorful dialogue.

"Oh brother." Knuckles rolls his eyes.

**In Chris and Sonic's corners Sonic and Tails have similar reactions at the attempted taunts.**

"Yeesh." Sonic facepalms in response.

"*Sigh!*" Tails shakes his head.

**With that done, the referee finally beckons the boys to come into the ring's center. They comply, and approach to hear the review of the 'rules.'**

"Okay boys come to the center of the ring. Now to review, this is a no holds barred fight. At the sound of the bell, you come out fighting. Don't pull any punches. No time limit. Every ten minutes, you will get a break though. You can also request a timeout if you wish. Fight's over when one of you can no longer continue, whatever the reason. Questions?" the referee addresses them both.

"N-no! And I wouldn't dream of pulling my punches!" Chris eagerly exclaims.

"Uhuh! I won't hold back either!" Danny shouts, also eager to fight.

"Then go to your corners." the referee orders them.

Then the announcer finally gives the famous words to get the action going!

"Let's get ready to rumble!" the announcer exclaims loudly over the arena speakers.

DING! DING!

The bell rings and it's time to fight!

"And there's the bell! We're under way!" Scarlett announces the action's starting.

"This should be interesting." Knuckles awaits the start.

**Sonic and Tails practically hold their breath in Chris and Danny's corners waiting for the first punch to be thrown.**

"Well here it goes." Sonic anticipates.

"This'll be hard to watch." Tails awaits it.

**Back in the audience, everyone else is also awaiting the rumble.**

"Whatever." Amy says, indifferent to the events.

"Go Chris! I mean Danny! Oh, I can't decide who to root for!" Cream exclaims.

"Chao!" Cheese chimes in.

"Go get him Chris!" Chuck cheers on his grandson.

**In the ring, Chris and Danny put up their gloves and slowly approach each other, determined looks on their faces.**

"Well here it goes. Bring it on!" Chris says, moving in closer.

"Yeah!" Danny responds ready to rumble.

Just then, an awfully familiar scene unfolds when Chris suddenly slumps his head and stands still instead of moving toward Danny…

"Hm?" Danny has a perplexed look on his face.

" I'm sorry. I don't wanna fight!" Chris says once again, trying the same ploy he used in their last fight!

"Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for that again! Eat this!" this angers Danny and he fires off the first punch!

POW!

His right glove hits Chris hard in the nose!

"Ungh! Ow! Heh heh! Had to try, I guess." Chris reacts to the blow.

**Ringside, the commentators acknowledge the action has finally started!**

"And the first punch has been thrown! The fight is truly underway!" Scarlett exclaims.

"A solid hit to Chris' nose. That should teach him to try and pull that trick." Knuckles nods his approval.

**Back in the ring the fight goes on!**

"Now to get serious! Eat this Danny!" Chris moves in and fires off a punch of his own!

THUMP!

He punches Danny in the stomach!

"Uuunggh! Oww! Not bad. How about this?!" Danny responds, countering with another punch.

KAPOW!

Danny's straight punch catches Chris in the right eye!

"Uuuuhhh! M-my eye!" Chris is sent stumbling a bit from the hit.

STUMBLE!

**Ringside, the commentary continues.**

"And Danny gives Chris a shiner only five minutes into the fight!" Scarlett exclaims.

"Heh! Told ya they'd go at it." Knuckles answers.

**Back in the ring…**

"You got a black eye dude!" Danny shouts, pointing out Chris has a black eye from the hit.

"I do?! I guess this is a real fight now! Take this!" Chris answers before continuing the attack.

BLAM!

Chris delivers a solid hook to Danny's right cheek.

"Aaaaghhhh! Oh yeah?! Hyah!" Danny counters with his own.

BLAM!

Danny punches Chris in the sternum.

"Uuuuhhh! Grrrr! Have some of this!" Chris says.

THOK!

Chris punches Danny in the right eye, leaving him with a black eye of his own.

"Aaaghh! My eye?! Is it!?" Danny asks after the blow.

"Yup, you've got a shiner like mine! Heh heh!" Chris grins a bit.

"Cool! Take this!" Danny says, moving in again.

POW!

Danny punches Chris in the ribs.

"Uuungggh! Oh yeah?! Eat this!" Chris punches Danny again.

KAPOW!

Chris punches Danny in the sternum.

"Uuuuhhhh! That the best you've got?!" Danny grunts, then taunts Chris again.

DING! DING!

The bell then rings to end the first round!

**Ringside, the commentators offer their thoughts on the fight so far…**

"And there's the signal for the first break! So far it's been a thrilling fight. Knuckles?" Scarlett turns to her co-commentator.

"I agree. They both came out swinging hard, their punches clearly being felt, and they both have black eyes already. This is only the start too." Knuckles says.

"Indeed it is. How will the rest of the fight go down?" Scarlett asks.

**In Chris and Danny's corners, Sonic and Tails give their thoughts again.**

"Wow. They're really going at it." Sonic says.

"Yeah. Not pulling any punches at all. Some of those punches looked kinda painful, at least for ones coming from those two." Tails replies, calling over to Sonic from his corner.

**In the audience…**

"That's how it's done Chris!" Chuck cheers his grandson's performance thus far.

**Meanwhile, at Eggman's headquarters, the Doctor and his minions are flicking through the channels when…**

" What's this? That Thorndyke brat and his friend are slugging it out in a boxing match?! This would be the perfect opportunity to attack were it not for this achoo! Cold! Drat!" Eggman says as he comes across the televised boxing match.

"Take it easy doctor." Bokkun reminds Eggman.

**Back in the ring, Chris and Danny catch their breath after an intense first round.**

"Wow. Danny sure hits hard. Those punches hurt. But I'm not finished yet!" Chris thinks aloud.

"Yikes. Chris isn't as weak as I thought. His punches hurt. Oh well, I'll show him how it's really done!" Danny exclaims.

DING! DING!

The bell rings to start the fight again! On to Round 2!

**Ringside, Scarlett announces the action is back on!**

"And there's the bell to restart the fight! Who will win?! Stay tuned to find out!" Scarlett says to the camera.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight Continues!

Here's Chapter 4! Things heat up as Chris and Danny really go at it! While the fight gets more intense, looks like Eggman's minions might be planning something in the shadows too… Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Fight Continues!

**The fight's back on and Danny charges at Chris to get things started again!**

DASH!

"Here I come! Yahhh!" Danny yells as he runs towards Chris!

"Wha?!" Chris says, taken off guard by Danny's sudden charge.

Danny then lands four "windmill" punches on Chris' chest!

POW!

THOK!

BLAM!

WHOK!

"Uuungh! Aaaagh! Uuuuhhh! Ooooff! No fair! I wasn't ready!" Chris shouts after being hit with the combo.

"Yeah well you've got to-" Danny starts to say, but is cut off when…

"Don't talk! Fight!" Chris says, throwing another punch.

Chris delivers a hard right hook to Danny's cheek!

KABLAM!

"Uuuuhh! Eat this!" Danny retorts before countering with his own.

Danny delivers a solid uppercut to Chris' jaw!

THOK!

"Uuunggh!" Chris grunts as the impact stuns him a bit.

STUMBLE!

**Ringside, the commentators provide further commentary on the action…**

"And Danny delivers a solid shot to Chris' jaw, sending him reeling!" Scarlett says to the camera.

"Heh. Not bad for a couple of novices." Knuckles nods his approval for the intense fight so far.

**Back in the ring, the battle continues!**

"Come on dude! Bring it!" Danny taunts Chris to come at him again.

"Fine! Have a load of this!"

Chris punches Danny hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of him!

KATHUMP!

" Uuuunngghh! Cough! Cough! Gasp! Okay. That was okay… Cough! Not as good as this though!" the blow knocks the air out of Danny before he attacks Chris with another combo.

"Oh yeah-" Chris is cut off as Danny moves in and fires off a chain of punches to the face and gut.

POW!

THOK!

BLAM!

KABLAM!

"Uuuungh! Aaggghh! Ooffff! Uuuuuuhhhhh!" Chris grunts before being knocked to the canvas from the attack!

THUD!

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Danny says of his successful knockdown.

"Ooooww…" Chris groans as he tries to get back up.

**Ringside, the Scarlett and Knuckles comment on the development.**

" And the first knockdown!" Scarlett exclaims as the action heats up in the ring.

**Back in the ring, the referee starts the ten count on Chris…**

"One.." the referee starts the count.

But Chris gets back up early in the count, still very much in the fight!

"Don't bother counting! I can still fight!" Chris says, getting back to his feet.

**In their corners, Tails and Sonic look on as the fight rages on.**

"They're really going at it." Tails comments on their fighting so far, not pulling any punches.

"Yeah. I didn't know they had this kind of bad blood between them." Sonic replies from across the ring.

**In the ring, Chris and Danny keep slugging it out.**

"Look out!" Chris says before running at Danny.

DASH!

"Likewise!" Danny responds before he too runs at Chris.

DASH!

"Take this!" Chris says, throwing another punch when he's in range.

Chris jabs Danny in the face!

WHOK!

"Uuuuhhh! Hyah!" Danny cries, responding with one of his own.

Danny punches Chris in the stomach hard!

THWUMP!

"Uuuunnnghhh! Cough! Cough! Oww…." the last blow knocks the wind out of Chris.

"How does it feel, huh?! Don't forget-" Danny exclaims, but is cut off again by one of Chris' punches.

"Shut up!" Chris says, throwing his next hit.

Chris punches Danny in the face hard, sending him to canvas!

KABLAM!

"Aaaaggghhh!" Danny cries on his way down.

KATHUD!

**Ringside, the commentators give their thoughts on yet another knockdown!**

"And now Danny's down!" Scarlett exclaims surprised at the intensity so far.

"They really are going at it. Heh. Not a bad fight so far." Knuckles again comments.

**In the ring, Danny gets up before a ten count starts, although he's still a bit wobbly on his feet at first.**

"I'll get you for that!" Danny shouts to Chris when he gets back up.

But then the bell rings to end Round 2!

DING! DING!

**Ringside, Knuckles and Scarlett update with another break.**

"Another ten minute mark!" Scarlett announces for the cameras.

**Back in the ring, Chris and Danny breathe a sigh of relief it's break time again.**

"Phew! Not a moment too soon!" Chris says, relieved for a break.

"Finally! Some rest!" Danny looks grateful for a break from the rumble.

Both boys return to their corners and slump down on their stools.

**Ringside, the commentators offer more thoughts on Round 2.**

"Well that was another exciting round, wouldn't you agree Knuckles?" Scarlett turns to Knuckles.

"Yeah. They had some big hits. And now they've got some bruises to go with their black eyes too. I'll admit it's certainly heating up." Knuckles offers his view of the action so far.

"Well there you have it!" Scarlett says to the cameras.

**At Eggaman's base, they continue to watch the fight.**

"Wow, they're really attacking each other, aren't they?" Decoe remarks on the intensity of the fight.

"Not bad for a couple of human kids. Of course they're nothing compared to mighty robots like you and me." Bocoe adds in.

"Please! You two definitely aren't that strong!" Bokkun rolls his eyes.

"How do you know!?" Decoe responds.

"Yeah!" Bocoe agrees.

"Keep it down! I want to watch the fight!" Bokkun scolds them.

"Achoo! This! Achoo! Blasted cold!" Eggman continues to be bedridden with his cold.

"Dr. Eggman. We can attack while they're distracted if you wish." Decoe offers.

"Indeed." Bocoe nods.

"Please. I don't need you bumbling oafs messing up another plan. Now leave me be!" Eggman orders them to leave him.

"I still think we should do something." Bocoe says when they're in the hall and out of hearing range.

"Yes. I know. We can launch a surprise attack with the Doctor's new robot, E-175!" Decoe suggests.

"But it'll need to warm up first." Bocoe reminds him.

"Well we could watch the fight while we wait." Decoe says.

"Okay!" Bocoe agrees with the plan.

"Are you two up to something?!" Bokkun eyes the pair suspiciously.

"Never!" yells Decoe.

"Yeah! How rude!" Boce adds.

Just what are Decoe and Bocoe planning? And who will win the fight? Chris or Danny? Stay tuned to find out!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5: And the Winner Is

Well, here's the 5th Chapter! Chris and Danny' battle finally comes down to this! Who will win? Read on and find out! Sonic, Sonic X, and the characters belong to SEGA and not me. Rated T for fighting/boxing violence. Er, pardon the blow by blow narration. Kind of sound like an old radio announcer covering the action in some parts…

Chapter 5: And the Winner is…

**The bell rings to start Round 3!**

DING! DING!

**Ringside, Scarlett announces the start of the next round.**

"And here we go again!" Scarlett says.

**Back in the ring, the action resumes.**

"You're going down! Eat this!" Chris wastes no time in throwing another punch.

Chris hits Danny in the nose!

POW!

"Argh! Oh yeah?!" Danny shouts before retaliating.

Danny charges at Chris!

DASH!

"Yeah! Yahhhh!" Chris yells, also running toward Danny.

Chris likewise dashes toward Danny!

DASH!

They both simultaneously punch each other in the face, sending the other stumbling back!

POW!

POW!

"Uuungh!" Chris grunts at the collision.

"Oooff!" Danny reacts to the impact.

"Ow! Copycat! How about this?! Yah!" Chris shouts at Danny using the same move before throwing a counter punch.

Chris Punches Danny in the sternum!

THOK!

"Uuuhhh! That the best you've got?! Take this!" Danny tries to sound tough before retaliating.

Danny jabs Chris in the face!

BLAM!

"Uuuunggh!" Chris reels from the blow and stumbles back toward the ropes.

"Now I've got you!" Danny shouts, seeing an opening for his attack!

Danny gives four quick punches to Chris' face giving him another black eye, followed by a solid punch to the stomach, sending him to the canvas again!

POW!

THWOK!

BLAM!

KAPOW!

WHUMP!

"Uuuh! Argh! Ooff! Uuuh! Uuunngggh!" Chris yells before falling to the ground again!

THUD!

**At ringside, Scarlett and Knuckles comment on yet another knockdown!**

"And Chris is down again!" Scarlett exclaims.

"Hm. Not bad, I guess." Knuckles remarks.

**In their corners, Sonic and Tails watch the action unfold.**

"Yikes." Sonic comments on the hits.

"That looked kinda painful." Tails cringes a bit at the combo.

**In the ring, the referee starts another ten count on Chris.**

"One… Two… Three.. . Four… Five…" the referee goes through his count.

"Oh yeah!" Danny cheers.

"Six… Seven…" the count goes on.

"Oowww… I-I'm not done for just yet!" Chris says, struggling but managing to get back up!

The referee stops the count and backs away for the two to resume fighting.

"Come on man! Stay down!" Danny frowns, thinking that he had the match in the bag.

"No way!" Chris shouts, before going on the offensive again.

Chris delivers an uppercut to Danny's jaw, sending him stumbling backward!

THOK!

"Uuuuuhhh… Whoa!" Danny cries, nearly losing his balance.

"Yeah! Now's my chance." Chris says, seeing an opening to attack!

Chris charges at Danny and delivers three solid shots to the face, knocking him down!

DASH!

POW!

BLAM!

WHOK!

"Ooof! Ungh! Argh! " Danny says before going down.

THUD!

**At ringside, the commentators fill in on the action.**

"And another knockdown!" Scarlett reports.

"Yeah. Wonder how long they can keep this up?" Knuckles asks.

**In the ring, the referee starts another ten count, this time on Danny.**

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five…" the referee starts to count.

"Heck yeah!" Chris cheers.

"Six…" the count continues.

"No way! I'm still in it!" Danny shouts, struggling back to his feet.

"Oh come on! Grr! That does it!" Chris yells, running at Danny.

DASH!

"Just try it! Yahhhh!" Danny shouts, also charging toward Chris.

DASH!

Chris and Danny meet and keep exchanging punches, showing little sign of letting up!

POW!

A blow to Chris' face!

BLAM!

A hit to Danny's cheek!

WHOK!

A punch to Chris' sternum!

WHUMP!

Danny punches Chris' stomach!

THOK!

An uppercut to Danny's chin!

WHUMP!

Another hit to Chris' gut!

POW!

A shot to Danny's nose!

KAPOW!

A jab to Chris' face!

"Uuuuhhh! Had enough?!" Danny asks before throwing more punches.

"Uuuunggh! Grrr! No way!" Chris replies, doing the same.

POW!

An uppercut to Chris' Jaw!

BLAM!

A punch to Danny's face!

WHUMP!

A shot Chris' ribs!

THWOK!

A jab to Danny's face!

**Ringside, Knuckles and Scarlett comment on the non-stop combos.**

"Oh my! They're really punching it out now, aren't they?" Scarlett asks.

"Yeah." Knuckles replies.

**In the ring, the combos continue until…**

A punch to the face sends Chris to the floor again!

POW!

"Uuuunngghh!" Chris cries on his way down.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…" the referee's count starts back up.

"N-no way!" Chris replies, barely managing to get back up again.

"Aw come on!" Danny shouts in response.

"Take this!" Chris says, going on the attack.

Chris delivers a hard hit to Danny's stomach, and a hit to the eye, giving him another black eye and flooring him!

THWUMP!

POW!

"Uuungggh! Cough! Cough! Gasp! Uuuuuhhh!" Danny hits the canvas.

THUD!

**Knuckles and Garcia remark on the second knockdown in a row!**

"Ouch! How much more can they take? Yikes…" Scarlett asks.

"I don't know. They've both got two black eyes, and a lot of bruises now. It's got to be getting down to the wire soon." Knuckles predicts.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight…" the referee starts yet another countdown!

"Oowww.. That hurt…" Danny groans as he finally gets back up.

"Heh! Not bad!" Chris smirks.

"The same to you Chris! Let's end this!" Danny compliments before charging Chris.

"Gladly!" Chris exclaims, running at his opponent.

DASH!

DASH!

POW!

A hit to Danny's face!

BLAM!

A blow to Chris's chin!

THUMP!

A shot to Danny's ribs!

WHOK!

A punch to Chris' face!

KAPOW!

A punch to Danny's jaw!

THWOK!

A jab to Chris' gut!

THOK!

A punch to Danny's chin!

BLAM!

A straight to Chris' cheek!

KAPOW!

A right to Danny's cheek!

"Huff… Huff… Huff… " Chris starts panting, clearly tired from the fight.

"Huff… Huff… Huff…" Danny shows signs of exhaustion too.

**At ringside, they note the fighters are exhausted, the fight coming down to the wire.**

"Now they both seem to be out of breath." Scarlett reports.

"Taking a beating will do that to a guy." Knuckles nods at the obvious.

**In the ring, the combos continue!**

POW!

A straight to Danny's ribs!

WHOK!

Another hit to Chris' jaw!

BLAM!

And a right to Danny's cheek! (Oh the humanity folks! I've never seen anything like it! Just kidding!)

WHUMP!

A punch to Chris' stomach!

KAPOW!

A left to Danny's cheek!

**In their corners, Sonic and Tails also see the end just about in sight.**

"They keep slugging it out. This'll be over soon." Sonic comments.

"Definitely. A real fight to the finish." Tails nods in agreement.

**In the ring, the punches keep coming.**

WHOK!

A shot to Danny's nose!

BLAM!

A punch to Chris' jaw!

POW!

A hit to Danny's ribs!

**At Eggman's base, Bokkun, Bocoe and Decoe watch more of the match on TV.**

"Wow, look at'em go! They're really duking it out now, aren't they?!" Bokkun shouts.

"Yes. I don't know how much longer they can last." Bocoe adds.

"Indeed. Something will have to give soon." Decoe agrees.

**Back in the ring, the fighters slow down a bit.**

"Huff… Huff… Huff…" Chris tries to catch his breath.

"Huff… Huff… Huff…" Danny does the same, tired from the exchange.

"T-take this!" Chris sees the opening and throws a punch!

SWISH!

But Danny ducks the punch, and launches a counterattack!

"What?!" Chris says, surprised Danny ducked the move.

Danny delivers a chain of punches sending Chris stumbling into the ropes!

POW!

A hit to the face!

WHOK!

To the cheek!

BLAM!

An uppercut!

THWUMP!

A jab to the gut!

WHOK!

A blow to the cheek!

KABLAM!

And another uppercut!

"Uuuuuuhhhh! Oooohhhh…." Chris groans, as he's wobbly on his feet after the blows. He stumbles a bit, barely able to stand up.

**Ringside, they think it might be the end!**

"Oh my! Could this be the end?!" Scarlett shouts.

**In the ring, Danny sees an opportunity to press the attack!**

Danny charges at Chris, ready to end it.

DASH!

"N-no… Take this…" Chris says, trying to throw a punch in his weakened state to stop Danny.

SWISH!

But Danny dodges the rather weak attempt at a punch, and…

KRAPOW!

Danny lets Chris have it with both gloves to the face, sending him sprawling to the canvas!

"Uuuuunnngggh! Ooooohhh…" Chris yells before falling to the canvas hard, looking like it might be the end!

KATHUD!

"That's what I'm talking about! Yeah!" Danny cheerfully shouts, thinking it's finally over.

**Ringside, they wonder yet again if this is truly the end.**

"Is this the end?!" Scarlett asks.

"Sure looks that way." Knuckles says.

**In the ring, the referee begins another ten count! (How many has it been now? Four?)**

" One… Two…" the referee begins.

**In the corners, Sonic and Tails give their thoughts on the matter.**

"Looks like it's over." Sonic comments.

"Yeah. It was a good fight." Tails adds in.

**In the ring the count goes on.**

"Three…" the referee keeps going.

**At Eggman's base the minions continue watching the events.**

"Well that's that, I guess" Decoe shrugs.

"Was a good fight, though." Bocoe agrees.

"Yikes. That looked painful." Bokkun cringes a bit.

**The seemingly long countdown continues in the ring.**

"Four…" the referee continues.

" Oh yeah!" Danny starts celeberating.

"Five… Six…" the referee goes on.

**Ringside, the commentators look ready to call it an evening.**

"Well, it looks like it's over." Scarlett reports.

**Back in the ring…**

" Seven…" the referee continues.

**In the corners, Sonic tries to call out to Chris.**

"Come on Chris!" Sonic yells.

"I think it's over." Tails replies.

**In the ring, the count nears completion.**

"Eight…" goes the count.

"I win! Oh yeah!" Danny cheers, and he holds his arms up in victory, turning his back to Chris.

"W-wha…" Chris finally begins to stir.

"Nine…" the count's almost done!

"I am the greatest!" Danny utters another boxing cliché.

"T- Hold on!" the countdown gets interrupted by…

Chris getting back up to his feet!

" Why'd you stop counting?!" Danny wonders, before even turning around.

**Ringside, Knuckles comments on the developments.**

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent! Sheesh!" Knuckles facepalms at Danny ignoring one of the most basic rules of boxing, or fighting in general for that matter.

Chris charges towards Danny, who's just now turning around to face him!

DASH!

" What?! No way-" Danny yells, stunned that Chris is back up, and coming straight for him!

POW!

A hit to Danny's gut!

"Auugh!" Danny grunts.

THOK!

An uppercut to Danny's jaw!

"I!" Chris shouts.

BLAM!

A shot to Danny's ribs!

"Ooofff!" Danny yells.

"Can!" Chris shouts louder.

WHOK!

A hard right to Danny's Cheek, sending him against the ropes!

"Ungh!" Danny says.

"WIN!" Chris finally shouts even louder.

KRAPOW!

And a HUGE punch to Danny's face with a lot of Chris' strength poured in!

"Uuuuhhhhhh!" Danny cries.

The force of the punch knocks Danny over the ropes…

CRASH!

…and onto the table in front of Garcia and Knuckles ringside! He's sprawled out, with his eyes closed, obviously knocked out cold! (No broken bones or anything, but he WILL be rather sore for a bit when he comes too.)

"Oh my!" Scarlett exclaims of the unconscious boxer before them.

"Whoa!" shouts in surprise too.

"Huff… Huff… Huff…" Chris breathes a bit tiredly.

"Well. Ahem! Danny has landed right in front of us, from out of the ring. And I think he's unconscious too." Scarlett reports the very obvious.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a safe bet." Knuckles agrees.

"Ahem! Yes, well, winner by way of knockout, Chris Thorndyke!" the referee shouts, raising Chris' left gloved hand in victory!

"What?! I-I won? I won! Awesome! Yeah!" Chris comes to realize that the fight's over and he won!

The bell rings to sound the end of the match!

DING! DING! DING!

**Back in the corners, Sonic and Tails comment on the outcome of the fight.**

"I can't believe it. He won." Sonic can barely believe it.

"Wonders will never cease I guess." Tails adds.

**Ringside, Scarlett and Knuckles give their final thoughts on the mactch.**

"Well there you have it, Chris wins the match, and this time he actually earned it." Scarlett remarks.

"Heh. Guess he really did have it in him after all. What's that sound?" Knuckles responds before hearing an incoming whistling sound, before…

KRASH!

A large object crashes through the roof and lands near the ring!

"What?!" Sonic braces himself.

"This can't be good!" Tails readies for action.

People start fleeing the Garden at the arrival of whatever crashed in.

Red eyes can be seen glowing in the dust.

KLANG!

FWASH!

"Alright! What is that thing?!" Sonic joins Knuckles near the intruder.

"I don't know. I think it's one of Eggman's." Knuckles gives a highly probable prediction.

The dust settles to reveal E-175, a giant robot with boxing gloves!

"Boxing gloves?! Oh brother, does it have to have a theme!?" Knuckles shakes his head at the supreme irony of a giant boxing robot crashing a boxing match of all things.

" Who knows?! Look out!" sees it going on the attack!

E-175 tries to crush them, but misses.

CRASH!

Decoe and Bocoe announce their plans over the robot's speakers.

"Hello!" Decoe greets their foes.

"Greetings Sonic and company! On behalf of the Eggman Empire, we send you this, your doom!" Bocoe delivers the obligatory 'You shall meet your doom!' villain speech.

"Bring it on!" Sonic taunts them.

"Yeah! We'll knock that thing's block off!" Knuckles joins Sonic.

**At Eggman's base, the Doctor decides to perform some maintenance in his hangar while he's out of bed.**

"I think I'll check in on my latest creation, E-175." Eggman says as he comes to its stall.

Eggman turns on the light, expecting to run diagnostics on his latest bot, but…

KLIK!

" What?! It's gone?! Who dares?!" Eggman becomes furious his mech is nowhere to be seen!

"Dr. Eggman! Bocoe and Decoe stole E-175 and sent it to attack Sonic and friends!" Bokkun floats in with a report.

"They what?! That robot hasn't been thoroughly tested! There's no telling what will happen with those two fools controlling it! Come on! Let's go!" Eggman berates their audacity and motions Bokkun to follow him to his ship.

"Right!" Bokkun joins him.

(Eggman's latest creation has been unleashed on Sonic and friends, while Eggman races to try and stop Decoe and Bocoe from ruining his plans. They will, but still… Just how will the battle play out? Will Sonic and friends be destroyed? Okay, they won't, but stay tuned to find out how they pull through all the same.)

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	6. Chapter 6: The Obligatory Robot Battle

Chapter6: The Obligatory End of Episode Battle with an Eggman Robot.

E-175, the giant boxing themed robot (resembling a giant Egg Pawn but with bit metal boxing gloves) that just crashed through the roof, moves to deliver a titanic punch toward Sonic and Knuckles when it suddenly halts in its tracks! Just what is going on here?

BZZT!

KLANK!

"Why's it stopping like that?" Sonic asks, confused why it stopped mid-rampage.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a malfunction or something." Tails joins Knuckles and Sonic at the front line.

"Well whatever it's doing, it's left us an opening. I say we take it!" Knuckles takes the chance to attack.

**Inside the robot's head cockpit.**

"Why is it stopping like this?!" Bucoe panicks as the mech is unresponsive.

"I don't know! The controls aren't responding at all!" Decoe freaks out as well.

"Let me run a diagnostic. Uh-oh." Bucoe calms down and runs a few tests. Unfortunately they don't give him good news…

"What?" Decoe asks.

"It seems that the Doctor did not install all of the software necessary for us to have complete control of the robot." Bucoe answers about the malfunction.

"Yes. I can see that. What else?" Decoe asks him to go on.

BEEP!

Suddenly, the control monitor displays the message: WARNING! INTRUDERS DETECTED IN CONTROL AREA! INITIATE EJECTION SEQUENCE!

"What does that mean?!" Bocoe shouts.

"I don't know- Yaaahhhhh!" Deoce screams.

Decoe and Bucoe are ejected out of E-175's head and right onto the ground in front of Sonic and company!

FWOOSH!

KRASH!

"What the?!" Chris wanders over for a better look.

"You guys! You two were controlling the robot?! Why are you out here now?!" Sonic asks the would be attackers.

"That's a good question. We came to attack you, but it seems the robot isn't quite finished." Decoe answers.

"Isn't finished?!" Tails asks, stunned they didn't even bother to check their weapon.

"Yes. And since it ejected us it seems it will now go on into berserk mode and destroy everything in its path! Goodbye!" Bucoe answers before quickly running away!

DASH!

"Hey! Wait for me!" Decoe chases after his comrade too.

DASH!

"Hey! Get back here you two!" Knuckles moves to go after the robots.

"Let them go! We've got bigger problems to worry about!" Sonic reminds Knuckles, pointing to the out of control giant robot.

KLANG!

FWASH!

E-175's eyes glow…

…and starts randomly punching everything in its path!

KABOOM!

"Whoa! It's attacking the walls!" Sonic shouts, seeing the robot attack the arena's walls.

"And it'll probably bring the place down if we don't stop it too!" Tails adds.

"We can't let that happen! Knuckles!" Sonic asks for Knuckles' help.

"Right!" Knuckles agrees.

"What about Danny? He oohhhhh…" Chris and groans and passes out from the beating he took in the fight, hitting the ground.

THUD!

"Oh great, now he's passed out too! I can't carry both Chris and Danny! Darn it!" Tails tries to lift both unconscious boys on his own, to no avail.

"We'll help you get Danny and Chris out of here!" Amy offers to lend a hand.

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Cream offers to pitch in too.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaims.

Tails and company carry the unconscious Chris and Danny out of the Garden without any further problems, getting them out of the robot's rampage.

**Back in the arena, Sonic and Knuckles square off with the robot!**

"Alright big guy! Let's see how you like this!" Sonic says revving up for a spin dash attack!

BTWANG!

But he bounces off its armor! Apparently it's been reinforced against just such an attack!

"Dang! Not a scratch! What's this thing made of?!" Sonic shouts.

"I don't know! Let a real pro try it!" Knuckles tries to take a crack at it.

Knuckles punches the robot's foot…

KLANG!

KRIK!

…and hurts his hand in the process!

"Ow! This is ridiculous! How can it be that tough?!" Knuckles asks shaking his sore hand.

"Rarrrr! Destroy everything!" the bot bellows, finding its voice.

"And now it can talk, great." Sonic rolls his eyes.

**Outside the arena, Eggman finally arrives on the scene.**

"Phew! We made it! Now to see what's happening-" Eggman says, preparing to enter when…

"Out of the way!" Decoe bursts from the door in front of him!

"Make way!" with Bocoe right behind him!

"Hold it right there you two!" Eggman orders his hench-bots.

Decoe and Bocoe both stop and slowly turn around, afraid to invoke the Doctor's wrath.

"Uh-oh. It seems the good Doctor is out of bed already." Decoe says to his comrade.

"This won't be good…" Bocoe says.

"You two are so busted! Nyeh!" Bokkun mocks the pair.

"Do you two have any idea what you've done?!" Eggman scolds the two for their incompetence.

"It was supposed to be a surprise doctor!" Decoe tries to explain.

"I haven't finished installing all of E-175's software yet you idiot! Now I have to try and gain control of it!" Eggman replies, angry at the situation spinning out of control.

KRASH!

E-175 comes crashing through the Garden wall and outside.

"Raahhh! Destroy! Crush!" E-175 keeps shouting as it smashes through a wall!

"Ah! There you are! Now, I command you to obey me! I am your creator! Command code override 34561!" Eggman shouts a voice command to stop the crazy robot.

"Dr. Eggman…" the bot seems to recognize its creator.

"Yes. That's right!" Eggman seems relieved that its listening.

"Does not compute! Destroy!" but it doesn't really remember, and goes back on its rampage!

"What?! How dare you! Oh dear…" Eggman sees the robot coming his way.

KTANG!

…and is saved by Sonic!

"Wake up Eggman! I don't wanna get in the habit of doing this!" Sonic tells his longtime enemy.

"Bah you rodent! I'll destroy you!" Eggman responds.

"Isn't there more pressing matters now?" Bucoe points to the robot.

"Roaar! " the robot shouts.

"That thing is too tough! Hey! It's Eggman!" Knuckles arrives on the scene.

"Yeah. I think we already established that Knuckles! Now talk Eggman! How do we stop this thing?!" Sonic presses for answers fast.

"There is no stopping it you fool! It has new revolutionary armor plating that's ultra-light yet much stronger than titanium! It's impervious to all attacks!" Eggman answers.

"Well if that's true then it'll spell trouble for you too!" Sonic reminds the Doctor.

"Destroy Eggman!" E-175 decides to add its maker to its target list.

"Gwah! Alright! You may have a point!" Eggman concedes Sonic is right.

"Hey everyone! I got Chris and Danny to safety, along with everyone else. What's going on?" Tails finally catches up with Sonic and the others.

"Eggman can't get control of his robot. And it's so heavily armored apparently nothing will work on it." Knuckles fills Tails in on the details.

"There has to be some weakness. Well Eggman?" Tails asks.

"I won't tell you!" Eggman still refuses to divulge his creation's weaknesses.

"Come on! If you don't, it'll destroy Station Square. And then what will you try to rule?" Sonic tells him.

"I'll- Drat! You're right. Fine! Listen closely. I won't repeat myself. When the robot has selected a target, it focuses all of its attention to its front side temporarily. This will give you an opening to attack its one weak point: a small exhaust port at the back of its neck. When it rears back to attack with a punch, this opening is exposed from its normal shielding in the neck collar." Eggman begrudgingly tells him how to stop the robot.

**After coming up with a gameplan, they move to take out the machine!**

"Hey ugly! You call that a punch?! I'll bet you can't hit me! Show me what you've got! Hit me with your best shot!" Knuckles taunts the mechanized menace.

"Challenge accepted! Destroy!" the robot rears back to attack…

"Okay, I think we're in position, Sonic! You've got the power ring?!" Tails asks Sonic as he flies him overhead.

"Yeah! Let me go little buddy, and I'll finish this thing!" Sonic replies.

"Right!" Tails lets Sonic go.

"Alright you big ugly! Take this!" Sonic dives toward the bot, the power ring glowing and giving him the power to air dash through the right panel!

FWASH!

SMASH!

"Okay! I'm in the head control center." Sonic talks into a walkie talkie when he reaches the cockpit.

"Now, place the key into the slot in front of you and initiate the self-destruct sequence." Eggman tells his rival.

"Okay." Sonic does as he's told.

KLIK!

"There. Now what?" Sonic asks.

E-175: Initiating self-destruct! Control center lockdown approved!

KLANG!

And is locked inside the cockpit with a countdown to self-destruct!

"Wait a minute!" Sonic realizes he's been tricked!

"Bwaha! You're trapped now Sonic! Did you really think I would help you destroy my latest creation! Now you're trapped and soon will be nothing more than a memory! Adieu!" Eggman mocks his adversary, thinking he's finally sealed his doom.

"Eggman!" Sonic yells into the walkie-talkie

"That jerk!" Knuckles says from outside the bot.

"You trapped Sonic! That's brilliant! There's no other way out?!" Bucoe compliments the Doctor.

"No there is not!" Eggman assures him.

**Back in the cockpit, Sonic tries to find an escape route!**

"Gotta get out of here! Wait! Mouth escape hatch?! Let's give it a try!" Sonic sees a way out below one of the pilot stations in a clearly labeled escape hatch.

**Back outside…**

"Bwahaha!" Eggman celebrates his hated enemy's supposed end.

"Mouth escape hatch successfully deployed!" the bot bellows, and its mouth drops open.

KLANG!

ZOOM!

"Ha! Thanks Eggman! That was a close one, but not with the clearly labeled escape hatch!" Sonic dashes out the hatch at high speed!

"Escape hatch?! I didn't add that!" Eggman scratches his head at the turn of events.

"Um I did! I thought it would help to have a quick exit!" Bucoe mentions he made the last minute modification.

"What?!" Eggman becomes enraged at the news.

"Rarrr!" the robot charges toward Eggman and his minions!

DASH!

Dr. Eggman: What?! No! Agghh!

And suddenly explodes!

KABOOM!

Sending them all flying into the sky!

"Well this is a fine way to the end the achoo! No! I've still got my cold!" Eggman says as they're send shooting into the sky.

"Maybe we'll land near a hospital." Bocoe hopes.

"Or a good mechanic!" Decoe chimes in.

"Yay! Usually I'm alone in situations like this! I've got company now!" Bokkun shouts.

"Oh shut up! Achoo! I've lost my latest creation, I've still got the cold, and now we're heading for who knows where! We'll be back!" Eggman curses as they soar across the sky.

Where will they land? Who knows? They'll make it back and cause more problems in the future.

**Soon after the battle is finally done…**

"Glad that's over." Sonic breathes a sigh of relief.

"W-wha…" Chris finally wakes up.

"Wha… Oww… What hit me?" Danny also wakes up from being knocked out.

"Hey! You guys are up!" Knuckles notices the two waking up.

"Yeah. I remember winning the fight and then passing out. What happened?" Chris asks.

"Oh nothing much. The usual." Tails answers.

"We took out Eggman's latest robot. Saved the day. Same old, same old." Sonic adds.

"Oh. Well at least I won the fight! Heh heh!" Chris grins.

"Yeah you did. Congratulations, I guess." Sonic tells Chris.

"Didn't know you had it in you. We'll make a fighter out of you yet!" Knuckles says to Chris.

"Gah! N-no thanks. I'm hanging the gloves up after today!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey Chris!" Danny says, walking over to him.

"Uh-oh. Yeah?" Chris asks.

"So you beat me. Again." Danny begins.

"Um yeah. I guess I did… Listen, I" Chris says.

"Save it! I lost to you yet again in front of everybody." Danny tells Chris.

"Well…" Chris doesn't know what to say.

"*Sigh!* But… This time you beat me fair and square, in a real fight no less. And this time you didn't have to cheat to beat me. So, congratulations I guess. I'm big enough to admit I'm beat." Danny congratulates Chris on the hard fought victory.

"R-really?! You mean it?!" Chris asks.

"Yeah! Put it there!" Danny says, and they shake hands, or rather gloves, since they're still wearing their boxing gloves.

"Okay! No hard feelings?" Chris says.

"No, man. Consider the hatchet buried. Now, about a rematch…" Danny starts to talk.

"A rematch of a rematch?!" Chris sounds surprised.

"Yeah dude. Two losses? I got some catching up to do! Put'em up!" Danny puts up his gloves!

"Y-you want to fight again?! Here?! Now!? But you're all beat up! And so am I!" Chris points out they're not exactly in any shape to fight again.

"So what?! Come on!" Danny shouts, chasing after Chris.

"No way!" Chris runs from him.

"Get back here!" Danny gives chase.

DASH!

"Ha ha! Oh that's rich!" Knuckles has a good laugh.

"Oh brother." Sonic does a facepalm.

"Here we go again…" Tails rolls his eyes.

THE END!


End file.
